


The Fire

by Jenny_Islander



Series: Songs Sung Slant [1]
Category: Norwegian Wood - The Beatles (song)
Genre: College, Gen, Rape Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Islander/pseuds/Jenny_Islander
Summary: It's funny how two people can tell the same story completely differently.  The girl in "Norwegian Wood" looks back on that night.
Series: Songs Sung Slant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656349
Kudos: 2





	The Fire

I once had a friend;  
Actually he  
Thought he had me.  
We talked of Doré:  
Art and the fire  
Of his desire.

I was proud of my very first place, so I asked him up there:  
A little dark sublet with no room for even a chair.

He drank up my wine;  
At our café  
He wasn't this way.  
He fondled my knee,  
Talked of the fire  
Of his desire.

I told him I worked in the morning with a nervous laugh;  
Then he called me a bitch and threw up and passed out by the bath.

I sat up till day  
At the café,  
Worked anyway.  
And while I was gone,  
He lit the fire  
Of his desire.


End file.
